Martin Kampmann vs. Diego Sanchez
The fight's unanimous decision result was considered controversial, but it didn't take away from the fact that it was a great fight. The Fight The first round began. Four thirty-five. Sanchez kneed the body. Kampmann came in with a left hook. Four fifteen. Sanchez landed a right to the body. Four minutes. Kampmann landed a right hand. Kampmann stuffed a double to the clinch and landed a left elbow in under. Three thirty as Kampmann broke out kneeing the body twice. Diego ate a counter right and dropped. Kampmann had a headlock and kneed the face. Three fifteen. Diego put his hand down. Kampmann kneed the body. Three minutes. Diego worked another single. Kampmann stuffed it effortlessly. They broke. Kampmann landed another left hook and a right. Diego was bleeding. Two thirty. Diego was cut over the right eye I believe. Kampmann kneed the face again hard and stuffed a single breaking with two fifteen. Two minutes. Kampmann landed a jab and a right hand. Diego's mouth was bleeding. Kampmann landed a right and sprawled stuffing a single there. One thirty-five. Diego's mouth was bleeding badly. Sanchez landed a right hook. One fifteen as Kampmann landed a right hand counter. Diego landed a counter right himself. Diego landed a body kick. One minute. Kampmann landed another right. He landed a jab. Under Sanchez's right eye was bleeding as well. Kampmann stuffed a double. Thirty-five. Diego was warned for grabbing the shorts. Kampmann told the ref. Kampmann broke kneeing the face. Sanchez was cut on the bridge of his nose. Fifteen. Kampmann landed a counter right. The first round ended. Kampmann won that round big. I'd have to say 10-8, he beat the hell out of Sanchez. The second round began. Kampmann stuffed a single. Kampmann stuffed another double up to the clinch. Sanchez kneed the leg. Sanchez broke with a left elbow. Four thirty. Four fifteen. Kampmann was bloody under that right eye. Four minutes. Sanchez pressed forward but nothing landed. Kampmann landed a jab. Sanchez missed a big uppercut. Kampmann landed a short right. Three thirty-five. Kampmann landed a right hook and a blocked high kick. Three fifteen. Kampmann stuffed another double to the clinch. Kampmann kneed the body. He stuffed another double with three minutes. Sanchez broke throwing but missing. Two thirty-five. Kampmann stuffed another double. They broke. Two fifteen. Kampmann landed a jab and a counter right. Kampmann was bloody under the right eye. Sanchez landed a right hook and a left hook and another right hand and Kampmann was hurt briefly. Two minutes. Kampmann's knees buckled briefly. Kampmann landed a stiff jab. One thirty-five as Diego landed a right hook. Kampmann was bloody bad under the right eye. He landed a right and stuffed a single easily. Sanchez missed a high kick. One fifteen. One minute. Sanchez was throwing but not landing man. Kampmann took a deep breath. Thirty-five. Kampmann landed a short right. Kampmann landed a big counter one-two, the right landed hard. He landed another right. Fifteen. Kampmann stuffed another single to the clinch. He kneed the body. Sanchez landed a left hook, ate a left. He ate a right. He landed a pair of right hooks. Diego slipped at the end of the round but the second round ended. Much closer round but I would still give it to Kampmann. Kampmann's corner was saying "Championship round here, baby.' The third round began and they touched gloves. Kampmann landed a jab. Four thirty. Sanchez was pressing the action but not much else. Sanchez landed a right to the body. Kampmann stuffed a single and kneed the face. They broke. Four minutes. Kampmann was breathing hard. He was breathing out of his mouth. Sanchez landed a good right hook and ate acounter right hand. Three thirty-five. Sanchez landed a right hook. Three fifteen. Kampmann sprawled stuffing a double, he had the headlock, and Sanchez had his hands down. Kampmann broke landing a leg kick. Three minutes. 'Push, Diego!' Sanchez landed a big right hand. Two thirty-five. Sanchez landed a right hook. Sanchez shot for a double and he might have this one, yep he did to side control. Two fifteen. Kampmann stood and broke. Two minutes left. Kampmann landed a jab. Kampmann landed a right hand. 'Put it on him, Diego, light him up.' One thirty-five. Sanchez was definitely throwing. Kampmann landed a right hand but Diego walked right through it. Diego landed a right to the body and ate a knee. One fifteen. Kampmann landed a counter right hand. He shook out his right hand. One minute. Sanchez landed a right hand. Kampmann shook it out again. Sanchez landed a right and ate another knee to the face. Thirty-five. Sanchez was bleeding badly over and under his left eye. Oh my god. 'So you want to be a mixed martial artist?" Kampmann landed a jab and another. Fifteen. Diego's face was a wreck. Kampmann landd a jab, only throwing the left. Diego was coming forward wildly. The third round ended and they hugged and again. Diego was saying 'Oh man that was a war.' 29-28 unanimously for Diego "The Dream" Sanchez. Pheeeww.... I gotta give the third round to Kampmann despite that useless takedown. I scored it 30-27 Kampmann, I'm sorry that I'm not a toothless retard like those Kentucky judges.